kliofandomcom-20200213-history
Klio
Klio is a major character in the Klio franchise and is the main protagonist of the franchise. He is the latest Zone Master, a 17 (18, as of Klio II: Final Hours)-year old boy who can use both the Light Zone and the Dark Zone simultaneously. He debuts in the original Klio and later stars in its sequel, Klio II: Final Hours. Klio laters appears as a playable character in the crossover mascot fighter, Toshiko Crash-Up. He is a midweight character and one of the top tier characters. His alternate costume are his Zone Armor and his Mystical costume. His moveset involves his Zone Wand and both sides of the Zone. His Crash-Attack involves his Zone Master form. Klio appears as a playable character in several games in the TxO franchise, including TxO: Smackdown and TxO: Full Throttle. Appearance Klio is a 5-and-1/2, caucasian male. He constantly wears a white T-shirt with a white scarf. Each end of the scarf has a blue band and a red band. Klio also wears tan shorts and white sneakers with blue markings. He sports blonde hair and a white headband with a blue band and a red band, similar to his scarf. Klio is notorious for his large rectangular eyebrows. He also wears white gloves. History Klio is 17-years old (18 as of Klio II), but he's technically 700 years old, due to being reincarnated many times. His first life was 700 years ago, when his name was Dogora. Everytime he dies, he is reincarnated into a new body. 400 years ago, in one of his past lives, Klio (as Berio) was corrupted by the Dark Zone. In order to save the world, he split his soul in half, with the Light Zone half becoming the next Zone Master. Klio Klio is the main protagonist of Klio. On the day of Klio's 17th birthday, a prophecy becomes fulfilled, opening a portal to a dimension called The Void and releasing a being of pure Dark Zone known only as the Mysterious Shadow. The Shadow desires to unleash eternal darkness upon the land. In order to do so, he has to steal a Light Zone soul. He decides to steal the soul of Klio's grandfather. Klio sets off to the Sacred Altar to stop the Shadow and reclaim his grandfather's soul. In order to open a portal to The Void, Klio must gain the approval of the four Elemental Sprites: Combustache, Aquiola, Terracrag, and Mysticos. They reside in the Temples of Flame, the Ocean, Stone, and the Wind, respectively. Klio must destroy the colossal elemental beasts known as the Totems (Flameviethan, Hydrolossus, Earthulhu, and Airosaurus) to open the temples. Klio II: Final Hours Klio is once again the main protagonist of Klio II: Final Hours. Klio arrives in his home dimension, only to find it in ruins: his home town of Stormrock City has been corrupted by a dictator-like ruler, the Duke of Zorn. Klio's father left his mother to fend for herself after Klio disappeared, and Klio's mother is a recluse left raising his baby sister, neither of whom he's ever met before. After investigating a dilapidated chapel, Klio discovers that a force called The Unstable came with him through the dimensional portal. The Unstable is now corrupting the planet, causing all manner of Dark Zone monsters to appear. Klio also discovers that this new dimension has its own Elemental Sprites: Glacios (Ice), Thundrus (Electricity), Clockwork (Metal), and Nymphid (Wood). Klio breaks into Stormrock City and finds, in the center of the city, the ruins of the Sacred Altar, revealing that Klio has arrived in the future, rather than another dimension. Klio decides he must take down the Duke of Zorn and stop this force called The Unstable. Once again, in order to open a portal to The Void, Klio must gain the approval of these new Elemental Sprites, who have been corrupted by The Unstable. Matters are complicated further, when Klio discovers that, long ago in a past life, Klio split his soul in half after being corrupted by the Dark Zone. The Dark half became the Mysterious Shadow and was banished to The Void, and the Light half became the next reincarnation of the Zone Master. Because he destroyed the Mysterious Shadow in the past, Klio has inadvertently killed part of his own soul, causing him to slowly die from Dark Zone corruption. This also grants him new Dark Zone powers. Relationships with Other Characters Allies *Morrtis *Oracle *Merchant *Erona *Liola *Dorana *Combustache *Aquiola *Terracrag *Mysticos *Glacios *Thundrus *Clockwork *Nymphid Enemies *Mysterious Shadow *Asrolia *Duke of Zorn (later revealed to be Klio's long-lost father) *The Unstable Toshiko Crash-Up Klio is a one of the strongest characters in the game. Klio's game is mostly melee-based, but he has a couple projectile attacks. In the first of the two games in the series, Klio can control the powers of the Light Zone, giving him access to awesome psychic powers. His Light Zone powers let him fire energy blasts, create force fields, and most importantly, use a whip (I'll talk about that later.) He can also use his Dark Zone powers from the sequel, which allow him to perform uppercuts, rush forward at blinding speed, and use another whip. Each side of Klio (light and dark) has a whip. The Light Zone whip is made of pink electricity and stuns enemies momentarily when it hits them. The Dark Zone whip, a whip made of thorn-covered shadows, wraps around the victim and pulls them towards you. So you have two different whips you can use to get in close, depending on the situation. TxO: Smackdown Klio is a very melee centric character. He is a relatively balanced character, with no glaring strengths or weaknesses. His moves hit very hard and he has decent defense and speed. Moveset Light Attacks *'Neutral:' Wand Swing *'Forward:' Wand Thrust *'Up:' Wand Uppercut *'Down:' Wand Sweep Spin Heavy Attacks *'Neutral:' Crystal Smash *'Side:' Dark Rush *'Up:' Wand Lift n Slam *'Down:' Psychic Shockwave Unique Attacks *'Neutral:' Light Zone Whip *'Side:' Light Zone Blast *'Up:' Dark Zone Paralyze *'Down:' Dark Zone Whip Smackdown Attack *'Name:' Zone Brawler *'Description:' Klio approachs the Sacred Altar and transforms into his Zone Master form. He whips the screen repeatedly, leaving slash marks on the screen. He then grabs the opponent with his Zone Whip, lifts them into the air with it, and slams them into the ground. He then motions with his hands and a giant column of Light Zone erupts from the ground from underneath the opponent. Trivia *Klio is the second oldest Toshiko protagonist after Jack O. Lantern, if you include the fact that his first life was born 700 years ago. Gallery Klio.jpg|Concept Art from Toshiko Crash-Up Original Klio Art.jpg|Original Concept Art Klio.png|Klio, as made in Soul Calibur V Category:Characters Category:Klio Characters Category:Klio II Characters Category:Klio Category:Klio II Category:Heroes